I see him in you
by ikriam
Summary: What if Jake agreed to live under the Redfields roof where Chris and Claire take care of him? How will this effect Jake?… but more importantly how will Chris handle it?


I see him in you…

Summary: What if Jake agreed to live under the Redfields roof where Chris and Claire take care of him? How will this effect Jake?… but more importantly how will Chris handle it?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jake opened his eyes slowly, the sun lightened the room, he sat up and removed the white smooth blankets and wrapped his arms around himself as he felt exposed to the cool air. Jake was use to sleeping shirtless and it was kind of awkward when sometimes Chris' sister Claire would walk in and see him. He has been living with the Redfields for a while now; he needed shelter and a place to go to. Of course he thought of contacting Sherry but he wanted to get to know Chris more, he didn't seem like such a bad guy. Yet sometimes Chris would give him a saddened look, perhaps it was guilt for murdering Jake's father. He shrugged it off every morning because it would always be the first thing on his mind. Sherry knew he was staying at Chris' and she didn't mind, sometimes she would come and visit too when they are all free which is rarely.

Quickly Jake headed to the bathroom and cleaned up before putting on some clean clothes and walking to the living room. "Morning Jake" Claire waved a hand and smiled. "Hope you slept well" Jake nodded and took a seat on one of the sofas, extending a hand to reach for the remote when it was suddenly snatched out of reach.

"Hey! I don't know if you noticed but I wanted that" Jake turned to see Chris smiling and pointing the remote at him.

"My house, My TV… unless you're willing to work for it" Chris chuckled and got into a fighting stance. Jake liked waking up and having a friendly fight over the remote with Chris. The Burnett seemed like many things to him at sometimes, Chris was a father, Chris was a brother, and he was the one guy who looked out for Jake.

"Bring it Redfield" The younger male cracked his knuckles then his neck. He smirked and was ready to jump on Chris.

"Oh boy" Claire sighed; she shook her head and placed both her hands on her hips. "If you break something you boys will clean it up you know that right?" the two ignored her and went on with the fighting, breaking a vase or two and flipping a table, it went on for about thirty minutes before the house was a mess and Claire didn't bother, she grabbed her handbag and left the boys to play, she had to meet with Leon anyway.

The two males lay down on the floor breathless, yet somehow they managed to laugh. "Okay Okay TV is all yours" Chris handed the remote to Jake.

"Damn right" Jake lifted his head off of the ground. "Holy shit we sure did make a mess, your sister won't be too happy about this when she gets back, better clean up soldier boy" he smirked before jumping on the sofa again and turning on the TV. "Oh and get me something to eat I'm starving"

Jake watched Chris get up from the corner of his eyes before turning his attention back to the TV. "Do I look like a woman to you?" He straightened his clothes and brushed some dirt off his shoulder.

Wesker jr. shrugged. "Do you really want me to answer that?" the two laughed and Chris headed to the kitchen. Jake cleaned the place in a blink of an eye, of course he would annoy Chris to no end but he would know that Chris knew it was all just a joke. They became great friends despite the age difference and the fact that Chris killed Jake's father and all that shit.

"Alright so today I have to go on a mission; I'll be back in a week or so. Can I trust you to look after Claire and make sure she stays away from trouble?"

"Oh yeah you Redfields are just a magnet of trouble, how much are you willing to pay?"

"I gave you a house to live in didn't I? That should be payment enough" Chris opened the fridge and took a couple of eggs and some Toast from the table.

"… You got away this time" Jake laid on his side, a hand on his cheek as he flipped over the channels, he yawned and stretched.

"Hey Jake can you please get my phone from my room? It's on the desk near my bed. I need it just in case the team decides to call or something… and no I'm not going to pay you for that either"

"I wasn't even thinking about that" Jake smirked and stood up watching as Chris gave him a look that said. 'yeah right I'm not buying that crap' he waved a hand before going to Chris' room, hadn't been in this room too many times before so when he opened the door he inspected the room very carefully, he looked at the walls and all the photos in the desk, looking from left to right to make sure Chris wasn't near when he opened one of the drawers to find Chris' dairy. "He has a dairy? Well ain't that a surprise" he laughed and opened the first page then flipping over some more pages and skipped others till he stood on a photograph that seemed old. His eyes studied the two males in the picture. "Huh… this must be from Chris' old days" he turned the picture around and saw something written on it. "S.T.A.R.S agents Chris Redfield and Captain Albert Wesker" he looked at the photo again. "So this is my old man eh?"

"What's taking so long Jake? Did you get lost? My house isn't that big… it's not big at all actually" Chris walked in and the two stood frozen before Chris expression changed. "Why are you looking through my stuff?"

"Why do you have a picture of my dad?" Jake shot back, Chris fell silent and he grabbed his Journal from Jake's hand.

"You have no business in that" he shoved the book back into the drawer and slammed it shut.

"Why? Why do you have a picture of him if you hate him? If you use to be enemies, you killed him! I have the right to know something that is related to my family" Chris opened his mouth to say something but fought against it and just sighed. "You miss him don't you? You didn't want to do it, you didn't want to kill him, but you did because you had to save the world right?" Chris turned his head away from Jake, his hands turning into fists by his side. "Did you and dad-?"

"NO, he was just my captain. End of discussion" with that said Chris walked out of the room and Jake ran after him.

"Chris!"

Chris blocked his ears with his hands. "I JUST WANT TO MOVE ON OKAY?!" he yelled. "… I just want to move on…" the Burnett repeated more quietly this time. Jake patted Chris on the back, despite being shocked of what he just found out he focused on calming Chris.

"It's alright big guy"

The B.S.A.A agent looked at Jake. "You don't know how hard it is, everytime I look at you I see HIM, why… why does he keep torturing me?" Jake knew Chris was fighting back tears, men like Chris never showed weakness but it was there.

"Dad loved you too didn't he?"

Chris shrugged. "I guess it wasn't enough… not enough to keep him from going psycho and almost destroying the world… I'm sorry Jake" Jake shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Jarhead, this makes you almost my second mother" the two chuckled softly. "No wonder you know your way around the kitchen"

"Okay that's not funny now"

Jake put his hands up in defense. "Wow I was just kidding"

Chris patted Jake on the back and the two went on with their day talking and Chris explained everything to Jake, their past and Wesker's betrayal. Soon Claire returned home with Leon and Helena and to Jake's surprise Sherry was with them too. The group of friends decided to throw a party before Chris leaves for his mission; they even got him a cake. "I know this sounds Cliché if you make a wish and blow a candle on a cake the wish is suppose to come true" Leon said.

"Trust me, my wish won't come true anytime soon… what I really wish for right now is that Piers was still alive to go on this mission with me, could've really used his help" Chris shrugged. "But anyway let's enjoy the night right?"

And so they did till it got really late and everyone headed on their separate way. Jake yawned. "I guess I'm going to bed now night people" he left, leaving Chris and Claire to clean up the party's mess alone, the two exchanged glances then sighed, picking up dirty dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, wiping and cleaning the tables and making the house spotless again ready to be once again ruined and destroyed in the morning.

Chris quietly walked to Jake's room and opened the door, the younger male was on his side, his eyes closed and calm. Chris smiled and walked to him. "I know you're a grown man and you don't need this but still…" The Burnett leaned down and kissed Jake's forehead. "Goodnight Jake, see you in a week… that's if I make it back alive" with that Chris closed the door and missed the smile that spread on Jake's face.

"Of course you'll come back Redfield, you always do… I need a mom to look after me and keep me on the right road anyway" Jake said before he drifted back to sleep.

Chris dragged his gear outside and locked the door with his spare key; he sighed and looked up at the sky. "I suppose I should thank you Christopher… for looking after my son, you seem to be doing a splendid job, he seems very happy and I would come back but I would never wish to destroy your life once more. Christopher, the truth is that you loved me too much and as did I love you… but good and bad can never see the world in the same light, I hope one day you would forgive me… for I still love you and I wish for nothing more than to join you and Jake in this new life you have created but… you deserve no such thing… forgive me" Chris looked around, the voice must be an illusion, his mind was playing tricks on him. He sighed then smiled.

"I already forgave you Albert… and I know I won't move on because I still love you" he said before watching his B.S.A.A team approaching with their vehicles, it was time to leave now and he once again missed the gaze of red cat like eyes watching him from up the tree before disappearing maybe for the last time… or maybe to be seen again on another day.

END


End file.
